Faille temporelle et amour explosif!
by Akikopanda
Summary: je l'ai mise dans la catégorie Merlin mais la majorité se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter! Attention les yeux XD.
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà, l'idée avait commencer à germer dans ma petite tête depuis un moment sans oser le faire non plus ! Donc je me lance dans ce fic fusionnant la série Merlin et la saga Harry Potter !

Ce sera en plusieurs chapitres donc si vous avez des exigences (lol) faites les moi parvenir pour que j'essaye d'y intégrer dans la fic au cours des chapitres !

Je tiens à dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés, Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Fred non plus ! Je les aime bien _ enfin j'essaye aussi de faire quelque petites interventions à d'autres couples en second plan ^^ voilà Bonne lecture !

« De toute façon t'as toujours été un con Malefoy ! » s'écria Harry.

« Et toi tu te crois tout permis Potter ! »

« Quoi ? Nan mais je rêve là ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me prends pour Dieu ! »

« Moi je me prends pas pour un Saint au moins ! Puceau ! »

« Dépravé ! »

C'était sur cette belle engueulade que commençais une journée de cours normale à Poudlard, la guerre était finie, les septième années refaisaient leur dernière année gâchée par la guerre, tout allait mieux (dans le plus parfait des mondes magiques tout beau comme dans un film Disney XD).

Le petit déjeuner venait de commencer, Harry et Draco ayant fini de se disputer (comme tous les matins) avaient rejoint leurs tables respectives sans se quitter du regard, les étincelles fusant.

« Harry t'en as pas marre de t'engueuler avec lui alors qu'il est clair que tu es amoureux ! » commença Hermione.

« C'est vrai ça ! Okay c'est Malefoy mais bon je préférais te voir en couple que te voir tous les jours amoureux de lui et te disputer avec sous prétexte que c'est le seul contact que tu peux avoir avec lui ! » Débita Ron tout en s'empiffrant de bacon grillé.

« Rah ça va ! Ce n'est pas facile non plus ! C'est comme si Merlin et Arthur devaient sortir ensemble ! » Se défendît le survivant.

« Ils auraient pu » lança avec malice Hermione.

Au même moment, à une autre époque…

« Merliiinn ! Tu nous as perdu dans cette foutue forêt avec tes bêtises de 'allons voir par là-bas !' stupide serviteur va ! » S'énerva le prince.

« Excusez-moi Sir… » Dit piteusement le brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un sourire traverser ses lèvres, car la vérité est bien que Merlin à fait exprès de les éloigner dans le but de passer plus de temps avec l'homme qui lui avait pris son petit cœur rempli de magie.

Arrivé à un petit ruisseau, le brun s'arrêta, se retourna pour voir son prince mais s'entrava dans une branche et tomba dans l'eau fraiche. Le blond ayant assisté à toute la scène ne pu s'empêcher de rire franchement et descendit de son cheval, il s'approcha du bord cherchant son maladroit serviteur.

« Plutôt profond pour un ruisseau… » Lança Arthur avant de trébucher à son tour (il buta contre une poussière XD) et de tomber à l'eau.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux dans un vide transparent, des bulles flottant autour d'eux pour ensuite se sentir happés vers le haut devenant sombre pour enfin se retouver sur un sol de pierre légèrement dorées devant une immense porte en bois avec de grandes arabesques en fer forgé noirs…

« Merllin peux tu m'expliquer où on est ? » demanda d'une voix un peu menaçante le prince.

« Je n'ai rien fait, je vous assure ! Je crois que… »

« Tu crois que ? »

« Nous avons dû traverser une faille dans le temps… »

« Bravo ! Et on s'en sort comment monsieur le magicien ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai lu, les failles dans le temps sont comme des épreuves, elles aident à résoudre des problèmes ou à faire évoluer une situation… » Expliqua le brun.

« Ah oui ? » demanda le prince soudainement curieux « Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a résoudre ! »

_Peut-être que je devrais lui dire… _pensa Merlin.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, le brun observant les lèvres du prince et le blond plongés dans le bleu des yeux de son magicien.

« On va peut-être chercher de l'aide… » Commença le serviteur.

« Bonne idée ! » lança le blond détournant les yeux.

Ils se levèrent du sol en même temps, le prince se mît face à la porte et la poussa…

Une grande salle s'étala devant leurs yeux, il y avait quatre grandes tables, des centaines de jeunes tous habillés pareils, de la nourriture en grandes quantités…

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda le prince les yeux écarquillés devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Peut-être un banquet… » Lança Merlin aussi étonné que lui.

Puis un silence perturbé de quelques chuchotements s'installa dans toute la salle, la plupart des élèves s'étaient retournés pour observer les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« C'est qui eux ? » demanda Ron la bouche encore remplie de bacon grillé.

« Le blond est pas mal ! » s'exclama Seamus avec enthousiasme puis voyant Dean lui jeter un regard possessif il rajouta « T'inquiète pas je te préfère toi ! » et ils s'embrassèrent pour la centième fois depuis le début du petit déjeuner.

« Malefoy est mieux… » Lâcha Harry rêveur.

« Silennceee ! » s'exclama Dumbldeore (oui je le préfère XD) le brouhaha se calma et le directeur prit la parole :

« Vous êtes.. ? »

Arthur et Merlin s'avancèrent, dépassant les tables arrivés au plus près du directeur il répondît :

« Je suis le prince Arthur Pendragon fils de Uther Pendragon seigneur de Camelot ! Et voici mon idiot de serviteur Merlin. »

« Intéressant… Mais comment êtes vous arrivés à ici ? »

« Donne moi ton nom et je répondrais à ta question ! »

« Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard. »

« De Magie ? » demanda le brun à la fois étonné et enthousiaste.

« Tout à fait ! » répondît Albus avec les yeux pétillants

« Bon ça va là ! C'est quoi ce pays où il y a des écoles pour apprendre la sorcellerie ? » Demanda avec agacement le blond.

« L'Angleterre ! Ou Grande Bretagne… »

« Comment ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Une école de sorcellerie dans notre empire ! » Le prince n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre… » Lâcha le sorcier avec ironie.

« Ne la ramène pas Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« C'est jamais le moment de toute façon ! »

« C'est de ta faute si on en est là ! »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y avait une faille temporelle ! »

« Tu ne n'avais pas à tomber dedans stupide serviteur ! »

« Quel égoïsme ! Vous êtes tombé aussi ! Crétin royal ! »

« Excusez-moi mais vous aurez le temps de vous engueulez plus tard… nous devons trouvez une solution à votre problème je crois. » intervint Dumbledore.

Au loin notre petit groupe de gryffis avaient observé tout la scène et rigolaient déjà :

« Vous avez- vu ? On dirait Harry et Malefoy ! » Lança Seamus.

« Une vraie scène de ménage ! »Continua Ron (qui comme vous vous en doutiez en train de manger du bacon grillé XD)

« Tu vois Harry, Arthur et Merlin c'est possible ! Alors pourquoi pas toi et Draco ? » Fini Hermione en riant.

« Mouais… c'est pas gagné non plus ! » bougonna le brun aux lunettes rondes.

A suivre !

Alors l'idée plaît ? J'espère de pas avoir fait une présentation trop moche XD


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! Bon je mets en place le décor là, et puis alors je tiens à dire que j'ai déduis que lorsque Arthur était que prince l'école n'avait pas encore vu le jour ! Bonne lecture !

Ce sont sous les bouderies d'Harry et le machouillage de bacon grillé de Ron que Dumbldeore eu l'idée du siècle ! Et ne manqua pas de l'annoncer de suite à toute l'assemblée Poudlarienne :

« Mes sir Arthur et Merlin je vais vous confier à deux de mes élèves pour vous intégrer dans l'école, le temps de trouver une solution à votre problème … temporel ! » le directeur avait les yeux brillants ce qui ne manqua pas au regard affuté de Draco se disant que cela ne valait rien de bon…

« Messieurs Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy je vais vous confier Arthur et Merlin ! Veuillez approcher ! » Ordonna le directeur.

« AH NAN mais nan ! Je ne veux pas ! » Chouina le survivant.

« Ne fais pas ton gamin et ramène tes fesses ! » lança le Serpentard à travers la salle.

« D'accord… » Répondît rêveusement le brun (en zoomant sur son visage on peut voir de la bave s'échapper de sa bouche XD).

Arrivés à la hauteur des voyageurs du temps (en fait ils sont arrivés en TARDIS mdr) Harry se mît (malgré lui hein ^^) entre Arthur et Draco, ce dernier ne manquant pas de lui faire une remarque :

« Fais attention, deux blonds le choix va être dur ! » il fini sa phrase en ricanant gentiment.

« Gnagnagna » répondît le Gryffondor avec beaucoup de maturité avant de lui tirer la langue.

« Ne me tentes pas » continua tout en rigolant le blond platine.

« Vous n'avez pas fini les scènes de ménages ? » demanda malicieusement le directeur avant de reprendre :

« Donc Messir Arthur je vous confie à Harry Potter et Messir Merlin à Draco Malefoy ». Le vieil homme souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Eh pourquoi il se retrouve avec le blond là ? » c'était le prince de Camelot qui venait de s'exprimer avec… indignation ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sir je ne faillirai pas à me tâches ! » assura le sorcier.

« J'y compte bien Merlin ! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne t'éloignes pas ! T'es assez idiot pour créer je ne sais quel sottises ! »

« Je ne suis pas si idiot ! Et puis ne vous voilez pas je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi » répondît Merlin tout sourire.

« Des tâches ? »Demanda Harry intrigué.

«Oui, je suis le serviteur du prince depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie (la première fois mais pas la dernière pour mon grand plaisir hihi), je dois m'occuper de ses repas, nettoyer ses affaires, cirer ses bottes, l'habiller de son armure pour les tournois et accessoirement le suivre partout pour subir ses sautes d'humeurs ! » expliqua le brun aux yeux bleus avec une pointe de moquerie.

« Tu devrais faire pareil ! »Ajouta Draco à l'adresse de sa Némésis.

« Ahaha bien sûr je te préparais ton bain pendant qu'on y est ! » répliqua Harry.

« Je dois le faire aussi. » dit Merlin

« Ah tu vois il le fait lui ! » rigola le blond platine.

« C'est ton maître ? »demanda le magicien au survivant.

« Quoi ? Non ! Ah non Malefoy c'est euh t'es quoi au juste ? » Interrogea le brun à Draco.

« Un ancien ennemi, un rival de toujours, un compagnon de guerre, un mec pour s'engueuler, ton fantasme vivant… on va dire qu'on est amis ! » débita la fouine.

« Oublie le 'fantasme vivant', mais en gros c'est ça, je ne suis pas son serviteur mais cela ne m'empêche pas de devoir supporter ses sautes d'humeurs ! »

« Enfin tu es peut-être mon serviteur mais moi aussi je dois te supporter Merrliinnn … » Le prince avait fini sa phrase sur un ton narquois.

« Si vous permettez, j'aimerais finir mon discours avant la fin du petit-déjeuner… » Intervint Dumbldeore.

« Donc Harry, Draco je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de nos invités, faites leurs visitez le château, expliquer leurs notre histoire, les différentes maisons. Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre pour tous les quatre (même étage que les chambres des préfets) et puis des uniformes attendant nos voyageurs, si vous avez des questions vous savez où me trouver ! »

« Des uniformes ? » demanda perplexe Arthur.

« Des vêtements comme nous » répondît Draco.

« Ah… faut voir. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie, entretemps Harry se fît harponner par ses amis :

« Alors alors ? » demanda Ron.

« T'es bête ou quoi ? Harry doit s'occuper d'Arthur! Mais d'ailleurs Arthur, Merlin… est ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » S'interrogea Hermione.

« Tu veux dire… Le Roi Arthur et…Par Merlin ! Ça serait Merlin ? Le notre ? » S'exclama Dean.

« T'es trop intelligent mon chéri ! » lança Seamus (en zoomant sur son visage on peut voir des étoiles éclaté dans ses yeux XD).

« Bon je dois les emmener avec Malefoy là, j'espère qu'il vas pas être trop chiant, qu'elle histoire…Par Merlin ! »

« Oui ? » c'était le brun qui avait tilté à son prénom.

« Quoi ? Ah euh non laisse tomber… »

Nos quatre jeunes hommes parcoururent le château cherchant leur chambre, Merlin observant avec enthousiasme chaque détails, Arthur se méfiait un peu mais commença une discussion avec Draco et Harry (esquivait ses fans hystériques _) se trouvait pensif…

_Dans la même chambre que Draco ! Pourvu qu'on ais chacun notre lit ! Je ne veux pas dormir avec lui ! Enfin si mais il ne faut pas !_

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir (comme partout à Poudlard d'ailleurs !) et Harry s'exclama :

« Caramel Citron ! »

« C'est quoi ce mot de passe pourri ? » demanda le blond platine.

« La nouvelle addiction de Dumbldeore ! » Rigola le Survivant.

Une porte commença à se former dans le mur de gauche, un tracé noir délimita les contours, les pierres devinrent du bois foncé et enfin du fer forgé apparu prenant la forme d'une belle poignée où un serpent de la même matière s'y enroula, seuls ses yeux étaient rouges, du rubis.

« Ouah ! » Merlin avait le souffle coupé, tout n'était que magie !

« Woho Merlin ! C'est quoi ça ? Je ne rentre pas là-dedans moi ! » S'exprima le prince.

« T'inquiète, tu peux rentrer et puis ça me ferait de la peine de te voir dormir sur le pallier ! »Railla Draco.

Ils penetrèrent (oui vous avez bien lu… XD) tous les quatre dans une assez grande pièce, sur la gauche se trouvait une cheminée ou crépitait déjà un feu en face de celle-ci il y avait un canapé d'angle en velours vert bouteille, toujours sur la gauche plus au fond de la pièce se trouvait une porte avec un écriteau 'Salle de bain'.

Au centre se trouvait une belle table en bois sculptée, à ses pieds un tapis recouvrant les trois quarts du sol, il était ornée de broderies argentés et dorées sur fond bordeaux/rouge enfin sur le mur d'en place trônait un magnifique vitrail prenant une bonne moitié du mur.

Pour finir à droite se trouvaient deux portes, surement les chambres…

D'ailleurs Harry s'arrêta sur ce détail :

« Deux portes ? » Il couru alors vers l'une d'elles tout en paniquant :

« Deux portes comment ça ? Deux ? C'est pas vrai ! » Il ouvrit précipitamment la première,

Et là c'est le drame…

« NNNNannnnnnnnnn ! Deux portes ! Un lit !Par Merlin c'est pas possible ! » S'écria le pauvre brun aux lunettes.

Draco arriva derrière lui avec petit sourire qui se transformant vite en moue à la vue de la décoration :

« Berk c'est un peu trop Gryffondor à mon goût ! » sur cette remarque il alla voir la deuxième chambre et en l'ouvrant s'exclama :

« Ah c'est mieux ! » En effet celle-ci était toute décorée en vert et argent.

« Berk trop Serpentard à mon goût ! » Fît Harry dans une mauvaise imitation de sa Némésis.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer qu'est que Serpentard et Gryffondor ? » demanda perplexe le prince.

« Aha c'est moi qui explique ! » dit Draco et poursuivi :

« À Poudlard les élèves sont repartis dans quatre maisons différentes : Serdaigle les intellos, Poussoufle les émotifs, Gryffondor les idiots et Serpentard les meilleurs ! »

« Faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre avec Malfoy… » Prévînt Harry.

« Potter ne m'interromps pas ! »

« Et il s'y croit en plus… » Murmura le brun.

« À chaque rentrée… » Le blond s'arrêta devant l'air perplexe des 'voyageurs' « Année scolaire ? Bon on va à l'école pour apprendre, c'est l'éducation en gros et tous les ans en Septembre on appelle ça la rentrée okay ? »

« Pourquoi pas… » Répondit Arthur.

« Donc à chaque rentrée, les élèves de première année, oui l'école ça se fait en 7 années ici, sont repartis dans ces maisons selon leur aptitudes, leur caractère…Moi je suis à Serpentard et Potter à Gryffondor et ces deux maisons sont rivales depuis à »

« Bon Malefoy c'est bien beau mais là je te rappelle qu'on à cours de Potions avec Rogue et faudrait pas être en retard ! » rappela Harry.

« Ah si en retard comme ça tu perdras des points hihi »

« Très judicieux comme toujours ! Arthur, Merlin vous allez venir avec nous ! Avant il faudrait mettre vos uniformes ! »

« Je prends celui avec la cravate verte ! » dît précipitamment Merlin.

Arthur le regarda avec étonnement puis répliqua (comme un gamin je tiens à le dire !) :

« De toute façon je préfère la rouge ! »

A Suivre !

Une fois de plus j'espère que ce n'est pas trop moche ! XD donnez votre avis !


End file.
